vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
|-|Beedrill= |-|Mega Beedrill= |-|Kakuna= |-|Weedle= Summary Beedrill is a Poison/Bug, wasp based Pokémon introduced in the first generation. It is noted to be incredibly territorial and poisonous. It evolves from Weedle into Kakuna at level 7, and then from Kakuna into Beedrill at level 10. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | High 7-C | High 7-A Name: Beedrill, スピアー Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Poison Bee Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Poison Manipulation, Immune to side effects, Cannot be stopped from running away, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic and Sleep Manipulation | Same, plus Defense Amplification | Same, plus Flight, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Rage Power, and Durability Negation to an extent via Endeavor Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of hurting Cleffa and Caterpie) | Building level (Its AP stagnates until it evolves again) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon. Being the strongest of all the early game bug final evolutions, it should be comparable to other middle stage Pokémon like Charmeleon) | Large Mountain level (No distinction between it and other Megas, despite its previous form being weaker than all other Mega Evolving Pokémon sans Audino) Speed: Transonic | Immobile normally, with Transonic reactions. Transonic attack speed with String Shot and Poison Sting | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to second-stage Pokemon, such as Pidgeotto. Beedrill is also regarded as an extremely swift Pokémon) | At least ' Relativistic+ ' (Faster than Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class | Large Town Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level (At least as durable as Cleffa) | Building level | Large Town level | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with String Shot and Poison Sting | Same | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Beedrillite Intelligence: All Pokémon are naturally very capable at battle Weaknesses: Fire, Rock, Flying, and Psychic Moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Swarm:' Ups the power of Bug- type moves if its health is low (In this case, it's Twineedle, Pin Missile, Bug Bite, and Fell Stinger) *'Sniper:' If Beedrill lands a critical hit, it does even more damage. *'Adaptability:' Mega Beedrill's ability. Moves that share the same type as Beedrill do double damage. Moves *'Poison Sting:' Beedrill injects the opponent with poison, and has a high chance to poison the opponent. *'String Shot:' Beedrill fires silk from its mouth, sticking to the opponent and slowing them down. *'Bug Bite:' Beedrill bites the opponent, and consumes the item the opponent was holding if it was edible. *'Harden:' Beedrill hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Twineedle:' Beedrill's former signature move, only sharing it with Escavalier. Beedrill jabs the opponent twice with its stinger, and has a chance to poison. *'Fury Attack:' Beedrill uses its spiked forelegs to stab the opponent numerous times. *'Rage:' Beedrill attacks the opponent, and if attacked back, it increases Beedrill's attack. *'Pursuit:' Beedrill attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the opponent attempted to flee. *'Focus Energy:' Beedrill pumps itself up, raising its chance to land a critical hit. *'Venoshock:' Beedrill drenches the opponent with a poisonous liquid, and does double damage if the opponent is poisoned. *'Assurance:' Beedrill attacks the opponent with dark energy, and does double damage if the target already took damage, direct or otherwise, right before. *'Toxic Spikes:' Beedrill drops a set of spikes that poison the target if stepped on. If two are set on each other, it badly poisons the target if stepped on. *'Pin Missile:' Beedrill fires its stinger many times at the opponent. *'Poison Jab:' Beedrill coats its forelegs in poisonous energy and powerfully jabs the opponent, potentially poisoning them. *'Agility:' Beedrill relaxes itself and makes itself lighter, boosting its speed sharply. *'Endeavor:' Beedrill attacks the opponent, reducing them to the exact same health as Beedrill. This attack ignores durability somewhat. *'Fell Stinger:' Beedrill charges at the opponent stinger first, attempting to deal the final blow. If this move finishes the opponent, then its attack is raised drastically. Key: Weedle | Kakuna | Beedrill | Mega Beedrill Gallery tumblr nhcjb2DFTK1rq9h94o1 500.gif 051637d3006b2d5527ab328a469e956303501d63 hq.gif tumblr ol4njwXJUC1vvdpj4o1 500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Insects Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bugs Category:Races Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7